Jeff's Sleeping Skit/Gallery
Gallery File:JeffFattSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Cockroaches" File:JeffFattSleepinginTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles" JeffFattSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" JeffFattSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffFattSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert3.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up WhatAreTheWigglesUpToNow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "What Are The Wiggles Up To Now?" page File:JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Time" File:JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yummy Yummy" File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in pilot episode: "Dorothy's Birthday Party" File:JeffSleepinginBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Red Car" File:JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff sleeping in pajamas JeffSleepingin1996.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepingintheMagicBox.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Greg's Magic Box Trick JeffSleepinginBed.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue WakeUpJeff!-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits JeffSleepinginWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledance!" JeffSleepinginWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffSleepinginPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his purple armchair JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" bonus clip JeffSleepinginJeffandDorothy'sPresents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" unreleased scene JeffSleepinginMrs.Bingles'School.png|Jeff sleeping in Mrs. Bingles' School JeffSleepwalking.png|Jeff sleepwalking JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffSleepingintheBigRedCar.png|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car JeffSleepingonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Wigglehouse lawn JeffSleepingatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Wigglehouse JeffSleepinginCircusTent.jpg|Jeff sleeping in circus tent JeffSleepinginDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series JeffandWigglehouseDoorSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wigglehouse door sleeping in "Murray's Shirt" JeffSleepinginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Building Blocks" JeffSleepinginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jeff the Mechanic" JeffSleepinginLilly.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Lilly" ZardoZap(Episode)5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Zardo Zap" JeffSleepinginTheParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Party" JeffSleepinginWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Opera" JeffSleepinginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping in the 1998 version of "Wiggle Time" JeffSleepwalking.jpg|Jeff Sleepwalking in the 1998 version of "Yummy Yummy" JeffSleepinginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 JeffSleepinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Big Show" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Medley" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.png|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Movie" prologue File:JeffSleepingonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Qantas airplane File:JeffSleepingatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Disneyland JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland3.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffSleepinginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Mickey's Toontown" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLivveatDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" epilogue JeffSleepinginTootToot!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Toot Toot!" JeffSleepingonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" JeffSleepinginTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggles World" TV Series Food4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Food" JeffSleepinginDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dancing" JeffSleepinginDressingUp(Episode).jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dressing Up" JeffSleepinginYourBody.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Your Body" AtPlay12.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "At Play" JeffSleepinginMulticultural.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Multicultural" CavemanJeffSleeping.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping WigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Jeff sleeping while the others are in sleeping caps JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car from "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayandJeffinBackstageScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in shaking clothes JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits CavemanJeffSleepinginHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping in "History" Family7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Family" JeffSleepwalkinginNutrition.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking in "Nutrition" JeffSleepinginDirections.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Directions" JeffSleepinginTheBody.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Body" JeffSleepinginWagsWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Wags World TheBody117.jpg|Jeff sleeping while thinking JeffSleepinginWork.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Work" JeffSleepinginImagination.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Imagination" CowsandDucks57.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Cows and Ducks" JeffSleepwalkinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking in "Cows and Ducks" JeffSleepingonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Carols in the Domain" JeffSleepinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" JeffSleepinginIt'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video AnthonyLovesHisFood7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:JeffatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Jeff at Australia's Wonderland File:JeffSleepinginHoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" File:JeffSleepingattheCookandPhillipParkCentre.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the Cook and Phillip Park Centre JeffSleepinginWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Safari" JeffSleepinginWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Bay" TheLostJoey5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Space Dancing" JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping in "Space Dancing" JeffSleepinginSpaceship.jpg|Jeff sleeping in spaceship JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:JeffSleepinginConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in construction hat File:Where'sJeff-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car File:JeffSleepingatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles File:JeffSleepingatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hyde Park, Sydney JeffonTheBigRedCarMallRide.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffSleepingatthePark.jpg|Jeff at the park JeffSleepinginMovieTheater.jpg|Jeff in the movies JeffSleepinginhisBed.jpg|Jeff in his bed JeffSleepingonTeacupRide.jpg|Jeff on teacup ride JeffSleepingattheLake.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing JeffSleepingatTrainStation.jpg|Jeff at the train station JeffSleepingonPileofBalloons.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons JeffSleepingattheBeach.jpg|Jeff at the beach JeffSleepingonBoat.jpg|Jeff on a boat JeffandWagsSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping JeffSleepingintheSydneyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Orchestra JeffSleepingonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a slide JeffonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff awake on a slide JeffSleepingatTarongaZoo.jpg|Jeff at the Australia Zoo JeffSleepinginArtMuseum.jpg|Jeff in a art museum JeffSleepingatSnakeExhibit.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit JeffSleepingintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV JeffSleepingatFountain.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain JeffSleepingonParaglide.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide JeffSleepingonPotatoes.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes JeffSleepingintheLibrary.jpg|Jeff in the library Where'sJeff-AlternateScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the library in an alternate scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff at the beach again Where'sJeff-DeletedScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping on elevator Where'sJeff-DeletedScene3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a toy store JeffSleepinginTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WakeUpJeff!-2002.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff (2002 Version)" JeffSleepingonFRESH.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "FRESH" JeffSleepinginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggly Safari Show" JeffSleepinginTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook JeffSleepingonToday.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Today" JeffSleepinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffSleepinginAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" JeffSleepingatToysRUs.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Toys R Us HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook JeffSleepingattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the Sydney Entertainment Centre JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Live Hot Potatoes!" promo picture JeffSleepinginTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffSleepinginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Wiggly Animation JeffSleepinginEngland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in England JeffandtheLumpyMattress24.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" electronic storybook JackintheBox4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jack in the Box" LittleJeffSleeping.jpg|Little Jeff sleeping JeffSleepinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffSleepinginTootTootMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Toot Toot Medley" File:JeffSleepingin2005.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2005 JeffSleepinginTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "TV Series 5" JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WakeUpJeff!-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat TheWiggleGeneralStore5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggle General Store" JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat again TheBigRedBoat16.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Sleeping Rock" concert Wiggledancing!Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the prologue of "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USA2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again in "Wiggledancing!" USA" JeffSleepingintheAudience.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the audience JeffSleepingin2006.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2006 JeffSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffSleepinginAustralia.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Australia JeffSleepingatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Harbour JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:JeffSleepinginLunaParkConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Luna Park concert JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!.png|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledancing!" JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again in "Wiggledancing!" JeffSleepingonABC.jpg|Jeff sleeping on ABC WagsinNewYork3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook" JeffSleepingatRandwickChildren'sHospital.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Randwick Children's Hospital JeffSleepinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong!" JeffSleepinginGettingStrong!-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong! Language and Literacy" JeffSleepingatWigglesWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Wiggles World theme park JeffSleepinginPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Pop Go The Wiggles" JeffSleepingatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Six Flags JeffSleepinginTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JimmyBarnesSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Jimmy Barnes sings "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:JeffSleepinginManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Manchester Apollo concert JeffSleepingonFitzness.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Fitzness" JeffSleepinginSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingLiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" live cinema trailer JeffSleepinginBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Big Show" prologue JeffSleepinginBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Big Show" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffSleepingin2009.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2009 JeffSleepinginWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" Ahoy!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Wiggly Waffle" JeffSleepinginHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice19.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Big Show in the Round" JeffSleepinginWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Circus" JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Eat!" JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Eat!" in epilogue JeffSleepinginHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Hot Potato Studios JeffFattSleepingin2010.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2010 JeffSleepingonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "CBS Early Show" JeffSleepingonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Breakfast Television" JeffSleepingatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Dreamworld File:JeffSleepinginGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Greatest Hits in the Round" JeffSleepinginAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits Bloop-ulele.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" bonus clip JeffSleepinginWigglySongtime!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Songtime!" JeffSleepinginBigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Birthday!" JeffSleepinginBendigo.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" concert JeffSleepingin2011.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2011 JeffSleepinginAllenAmericansCommercial.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Allen Americans commercial JeffSleepingonAllenCityTV.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Allen City TV" JeffSleepinginIZODCenterCommercial.jpg|Jeff sleeping in IZOD Center commercial JeffSleepinginWinnipegCommercial.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Winnipeg commercial JeffSleepinginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Always Christmas With You" JeffSleepinginDarwin.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Darwin IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed in "It's Always Christmas With You" JeffSleepinginPerth.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Perth JeffSleepingatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Powerhouse Museum JeffFattSleepingatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Jeff sleeping at "ARIA Hall of Fame" JeffSleepinginBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Birthday Show" JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Surfer Jeff" JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Oakhill College clip JeffSleepingatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Manly Beach JeffSleepinginScotland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Scotland JeffSleepingin2012.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong: Live in Concert" JeffSleepinginRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Royal Children's Hospital JeffFattSleepingin2012.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage (2012) JeffSleepinginGreg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Greg, Jeff and Murray's Goodbye Message" JeffFattSleepingonAirplane.jpg|Jeff sleeping on airplane JeffSleepingatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Tower of London JeffSleepinginCelebration!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Celebration!" JeffSleepinginWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle 2012 Medley" JeffFattSleepingonFitzness.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Fitzness" (2012) JeffSleepinginHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Hot Potato studio backstage JeffandLachyWigglesSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachy sleeping JeffSleepingonSunrise.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Sunrise" JeffSleepinginCanada.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Canada JeffSleepingonTheSeekersChannel.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "The Seekers Channel" JeffSleepinginChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffandLachySleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachy sleeping in "Australia Day 2013" JeffSleepingin2013.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2013 Category:Galleries Category:Other Galleries